Marcello Truzzi
|birth_place = |death_date = |death_place = |death_cause = |resting_place = |resting_place_coordinates = |residence = |nationality = |other_names = |known_for = CSICOP Zetetic Scholar (journal) International Remote Viewing Association (advisor) |education = |alma_mater = |employer = Eastern Michigan University |occupation = professor of sociology |home_town = |title = |salary = |networth = |height = |weight = |term = |predecessor = |successor = |party = |boards = |religion = |spouse = |partner = |children = |parents = |relatives = |signature = |website = |footnotes = }} Marcello Truzzi (September 6, 1935 – February 2, 2003) was a professor of sociology at New College of Florida and later at Eastern Michigan University, founding co-chairman of the Committee for the Scientific Investigation of Claims of the Paranormal (CSICOP), a founder of the Society for Scientific Exploration, and director for the Center for Scientific Anomalies Research.Society for Scientific Exploration Founding Members Truzzi was an investigator of various protosciences and pseudosciences and, as fellow CSICOP cofounder Paul Kurtz dubbed him, "the skeptic's skeptic." He is credited with originating the oft-used phrase "Extraordinary claims require extraordinary proof." Biography Truzzi was born in Copenhagen, Denmark. His family, a group of circus performers, moved to the United States in 1944. His father, Massimiliano Truzzi, was an outstanding juggler. Truzzi served in the United States Army between 1958 and 1960. He became a naturalized citizen in 1961. Truzzi founded the skeptical journal Explorations and was invited to be a founding member of the skeptic organization CSICOP as its co-chairman with Paul Kurtz. Truzzi's journal became the official journal of Committee for the Scientific Investigation of Claims of the Paranormal (CSICOP) and was renamed The Zetetic, still under his editorship. About a year later, he left CSICOP after receiving a vote of no confidence from the group's Executive Council. Truzzi wanted to include pro-paranormal people in the organization and pro-paranormal research in the journal, but CSICOP felt that there were already enough organizations and journals dedicated to the paranormal. Kendrick Frazier became the editor of CSICOP's journal and the name was changed to Skeptical Inquirer. After leaving CSICOP, Truzzi started another journal, the Zetetic Scholar.Zetetic Scholar archives He promoted the term zeteticism as an alternative to skepticism, because the term skepticism, he thought, was being usurped by what he termed "pseudoskeptics". A zetetic is a "skeptical seeker." The term's origins lie in the word for the followers of the skeptic Pyrrho in ancient Greece and was used by flat-earthers in the 19th century. Truzzi's form of skepticism was pyrrhonism , as opposed to the tradition strictly adhering to the established scientific method, which is followed by most scientific skeptics.in memoriam Skeptics and Scientists Truzzi was skeptical of investigators and debunkers who determined the validity of a claim prior to investigation. He accused CSICOP of increasingly unscientific behavior, for which he coined the term pseudoskepticism. Truzzi stated: Truzzi held that CSICOP researchers sometimes also put unreasonable limits on the standards for proof regarding the study of anomalies and the paranormal. Martin Gardner writes: "In recent years he (Truzzi) has become a personal friend of Uri Geller; not that he believes Uri has psychic powers, as I understand it, but he admires Uri for having made a fortune by pretending he is not a magician."Skeptical Odysseys: Personal Accounts by the Leading Paranormal Inquirers edited by Paul Kurtz, Prometheus Books, 2001, p 360 Truzzi co-authored a book on psychic detectives entitled The Blue Sense: Psychic Detectives and Crime. It investigated many psychic detectives and concluded: "We unearthed new evidence supporting both sides in the controversy. We hope to have shown that much of the debate has been extremely simplistic."Marcello Truzzi, The Blue Sense: Psychic Detectives and Crime, The Mysterious Press, 1991., p. 284, paperback edition The book also stated that the evidence didn't meet the burden of proof demanded for such an extraordinary claim.Marcello Truzzi, The Blue Sense: Psychic Detectives and Crime, The Mysterious Press, 1991., p. 252, hardback edition Although he was very familiar with folie à deux, Truzzi was very confident a shared visual hallucination could not be skeptically examined by one of the participators. Thus he categorized it as an anomaly. In a 1982 interview Truzzi stated that controlled ESP (ganzfeld) experiments have "gotten the right results" maybe 60 percent of the time.Marcello Truzzi, Detroit Free Press Science Page, 26 Oct 1982 This question remains controversial. Truzzi remained an advisor to IRVA, the International Remote Viewing Association, from its founding meeting until his death.About IRVA Truzzi died from cancer on February 2, 2003. Pseudoskepticism The term pseudoskepticism was popularized and characterized by Marcello Truzzi in response to skeptics who, in his opinion, made negative claims without bearing the burden of proof of those claims. While a Professor of Sociology at Eastern Michigan University in 1987, Truzzi gave the following description of pseudoskeptics in the journal Zetetic Scholar which he founded: The term has found occasional use in fringe fields where opposition from those within the scientific mainstream or from scientific skeptics is strong. In 1994, Susan Blackmore, a parapsychologist who became more skeptical and eventually became a CSICOP fellow in 1991, described what she termed the "worst kind of pseudoskepticism": "Extraordinary claims" Truzzi is credited with originating the oft-used phrase "Extraordinary claims require extraordinary proof," which Carl Sagan then popularized as "Extraordinary claims require extraordinary evidence."Paper However, this is a rewording of a quote by Laplace which goes, "The weight of evidence for an extraordinary claim must be proportioned to its strangeness."A sense of place in the heartland, The Milwaukee Journal Sentinel Online This, in turn, may have been based on the statement "A wise man, therefore, proportions his belief to the evidence" by David Hume. Books by Truzzi * Lyons, Arthur and Marcello Truzzi, The Blue Sense: Psychic Detectives and Crime, The Mysterious Press, 1991. ISBN 0-89296-426-X. * Truzzi, Marcello (ed.). Chess in Literature, Avon, 1974. ISBN 0-380-00164-0. Obituaries * Carroll, Robert Todd. "In Memoriam" * Coleman, Loren. "Marcello Truzzi, 67, Always Curious, Dies". 2003. * Kurtz, Paul. "Skeptical gadfly Marcello Truzzi - 1935-2003", Skeptical Inquirer, News and Comment - Obituary. May-June, 2003. * Martin, Douglas. "Marcello Truzzi, 67; Sociologist Who Studied the Supernatural, Dies". The New York Times, February 9, 2003, Section 1, page 44. * Mathis, Jo Collins. "Expert on the Paranormal Dies: Longtime EMU Sociology Professor Marcello Truzzi Explored 'Things That Go Bump in the Night'". Ann Arbor News, February 9, 2003. * Oliver, Myrna - "Professor Studied the Far-Out From Witchcraft to Psychic Powers". Los Angeles Times, February 11, 2003, Home Edition, p. B.11. * Smith, Paul H. - "Marcello Truzzi: In Memoriam" * "Marcello Truzzi, Sociologist was Student of Magic". Detroit News, February 12, 2003. See also * Encyclopedia of Pseudoscience (2002). * Sextus Empiricus * Charles Fort * Thomas Kuhn * Michael Polanyi * Strong programme * Science Wars References External links ;Truzzi's writings * Truzzi, Marcello. "On Pseudo-Skepticism". The Anomalist, USA, 2005. * Steveknightspost. "Emails from Marcello Truzzi". * Truzzi, Marcello. "An End to the Uri Geller vs. Randi & CSICOP Litigations?". Psi Researcher No. 21. (originally in Parapsychological Association Newsletter) * Truzzi, Marcello. "Reflection on the reception of unconventional claims of science''". Frontier Perspectives, vol. 1 number 2, Fall/Winter 1990. (ed., copy located at: Marcello Truzzi on Zeteticism) * Truzzi, Marcello, and Massimiliano Truzzi. "Notes toward a history of juggling". Bandwagon, Vol. 18 No. 2, March-April 1974. * Truzzi, Marcello. "Massimiliano Truzzi's Act". Juggling Hall of Fame, July 1996. * Truzzi, Marcello. "Project Alpha: Sabotage". Skeptical Inquirer, 8(2)187. ;Other * Hansen, George P., "Marcello Truzzi (1935 - 2003)". (ed., recognizes Marcello Truzzi's contributions to sociology, the history of juggling, magic, and the study of the paranormal.) * Clark, Jerome, "Archive > Milestones Marcello Truzzi (1935-2003)". The Anomalist, USA, 2005. Category:1935 births Category:2003 deaths Category:Danish immigrants to the United States Category:Deaths from cancer Category:Naturalized citizens of the United States Category:New College of Florida faculty Category:Eastern Michigan University faculty Category:American skeptics Category:American agnostics de:Marcello Truzzi es:Marcello Truzzi fr:Marcello Truzzi it:Marcello Truzzi